Sanguini
by hillary adelheide
Summary: Sanguini the vampire at Slughorn's Christmas party has been recruited by the Volturi to discover the secret Aro longs to understand, but in the process will he destroy the ancient Wizarding law that no Vampire may drink magical blood?
1. Chapter One: Aro's Desire

**I am neither good, nor bad, neither angel nor devil, I am a man, I am a vampire."  
-Michael Romkey (I, Vampire) **

**

* * *

**

Author's note: This is my new baby. I just can't stay focused on one story for long. =) Oh yeah this is a crossover between Harry Potter and Twilight. Sanguini is the vampire who visit's Slughorn's Christmas party in Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. This will be good I promise!

* * *

The terrifying black cloaks of the Volturi guard swept over the frozen Washington clearing as they beat a hasty retreat from the Cullens and their many witnesses. Though Bella Cullen's newfound talent exhilarated and quite honestly scared Aro, he had higher aspirations on his mind. His hopes regarding the recruit of several choice Cullen family members into the guard was quite forgotten for the moment for he knew their bond could not be challenged again any time soon. Now he focused on a clear image in his mind that he had seen in none other than the mind of Carlisle Cullen, his old comrade and newfound challenger...

But no, he would put aside those worries over the growing numbers and power of the Cullens for another day. For now just the image of one vampire he wanted very much to locate stuck in his mind: the tall, thin, emaciated image of a vampire with Italian skin and sleek black hair by the name of Sanguini. His senses tingled as he thought of the talent of the vampire he wished to collect more than anything else. The image he saw in Carlisle's memory of Sanguini was exquisite, a young vampire in comparison to his own many, many years, but his knack for understanding how things worked was extraordinary, even among the undead. From his brief glimpse into Carlisle's memory, Aro was quite sure that Sanguini would not only be able to spot the latent talent in a human, he would possibly be able to tell Aro himself how the minds of certain vampires worked and possibly teach an ordinary vampire how to acquire a supernatural talent. The possibilities were endless!

No, the guard would not return to Volterra with Aro, Caius, Marcus, and the wives. The guard would be setting out immediately in search of the Sanguini. When he was fetched there would be a mission, a grand mission, and hopefully it's success would ensure the continuance of the Volturi's power. Yes, he was sure, if Sanguini could be found and recruited, and if he succeeded in the quest bestowed upon him, the Volturi's strength and numbers would increase so dramatically that no coven would dare challenge them again for many millenia.

* * *

Sanguini stood, extremely tall and rail thin, leaning against the railing of the London underground. He had taken to hanging around the underground London vampire scene, his blood red eyes standing out here less than his pale skin or starved frame. His chosen style of black dress was less conspicuous here than a plain pair of blue jeans would have been on the street above. He caught the dark eyes of a small girl across the way from him. She made several furtive glances in his direction, fluttering her dark thick lashes and giving him glimpses of heavy layers of purple eye makeup. The poor girl. Her fake fangs and black dress made him laugh somewhere deep inside. He licked his lips, sorrowing at the faint smell of heroin in her blood. A junkie it seemed. So sad, it tainted the taste a little.... but oh well. The very thing she idolized stood in front of her. He knew though, the very thing he knew and lamented as each one of these poor sods died in his arms, that as they gurgled and choked to death as he punctured their jugular with razor sharp teeth, that they did not mind dying to him. They were excited, exhilarated even, to feel their blood sucked out of their sick frail human bodies to fuel his "godlike" existence. Most of them welcomed death with a sick, sad resolve. He spat pure venom in disgust. The adorable petite little vampire wannabe flounced nearer and nearer to him. Somewhere deep inside he knew she suspected. Yet she wanted him anyway. He hated having to understand her, to feel some kind of empathy when he automatically understood how her lonely mind worked. Instantly he knew her, and as he led her into the alley behind a dodgy little pub and sucked the life from her willing veins, he felt sick understanding her relief as she died.

The pity lasted about as long as the hot blood parched his burning throat, and then he was thirsty again. The bad thing about these little skinny girls was the ease in draining them, but he preferred them. He enjoyed the sight of the pulse under a fragile little porcelain throat, the same way a child might enjoy fresh fallen snow before the first footprints were traced into it. So clean and virgin, and he relished in tearing the thin flesh apart the same way a child loves to fall into clean snow and make the first snow angel.


	2. Chapter Two: The Dark Lord's Delegate

_**There is one quality which one must possess to win, and that is definiteness of purpose, the knowledge of what one wants, and a burning desire to possess it.**_

_**Napoleon Hill**_

_**

* * *

**_

**SANGUINI: Chapter TWO:**

**The Dark Lord's Appointed Delegate**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight. The works belong to the respective authors. **  
**Author's Note: Sorry this took so long, no really. In the time elapsed since I have begun this story, I've been actually studying literature and writing and very much hope that my storytelling ability is increasing exponentially. Please, please, leave me any comments you may have, and as always thank you for reading! Enjoy!**

Sanguini stood on a walk overlooking the Thames, nighttime having fallen around him as he watched from the shadows near a little shop. He sniffed the air hungrily, not a quarter mile away a small child had tripped over the curb and skinned her knobby knee. He looked away in shame, hating that his senses knew no distinction between the blood of a child and the blood of a criminal.

He was waiting here, watching for the other vampires that he knew were in London, the vampires that he suspected were there searching for him. Sick of laying low, he slouched ever deeper into the shadows near the dustbins. He wasn't sure yet if they knew why they were seeking him or if they just suspected that his talents would be useful. Things had been growing steadily more downcast in the last year. There were creatures in the country, ones he could sense as well as see from time to time, ghost-like in their cloaks, with withered hands and raspy breath. Hopeless though they made him feel, their dismal effect had been ruining the hunting. It was already too easy to kill these already lifeless beings around him.

What was more, the magic ones had been in an absolute frenzy, both protecting the non-magics and also becoming alarmingly aware of his presence in the city. He knew the leaders of the vampires, the Volturi, royalty in their own respect, had long ago made an agreement with the leader of the Magics that no vampire would drink magical blood, an agreement that had kept the vampires safe from the wrath of the wand-bearers for many years now. He knew that the magics, or as they called themselves, Wizards, were in a state of open warfare with the one who called himself Lord Voldemort. Though vampires were dark creatures by nature and also by definition, Sanguini could not excuse the intentions of the Dark Lord.

The non-magics, or the ones the Wizards called "Muggles" were oblivious to the existence of both parties, something both sides had fought long and hard to preserve. As their technology had become more and more efficient the muggles had turned themselves against any form of truth, or as they thought of it, superstition. Sanguini snorted. If only the muggles knew how much they really had to fear.

Sanguini's gift offered him a unique vantage point. He knew the things that neither side knew yet, he understood the things that evaded most. As a human his empathy had cost him, and as a vampire it had come back to haunt him tenfold.

Of all the things he knew the most important thing of all was that the world as these muggles knew it was about to end. His unique gift was unlike that of a seer, the colloquial term "psychic" annoyed him. Whereas Alice, one of the Cullen coven he'd met several years ago, could see the future in visions based on the decisions of people she watched, his gift was centered around understanding the way elements interact. He could merely guess the future as he observed events around him, his great understanding of cause and effect made it easy for him to guess what would follow. He had a good idea of what was going to happen in the coming months and it bothered even him.

* * *

Nearly a thousand miles to the southeast a man in a billowing cloak had materialized near the gates of Volterra. He slipped a wand from his sleeve and rapped himself smartly about the head. Gradually he disappeared from view and subsequently began to walk briskly through the gates and toward the stone tower where his appointment would begin shortly. The man was tall and thin, though black hair (appearing unwashed) framed his face like dark curtains. His black eyes were sharp and on alert for the only ones in this city that he knew would be able to sense him despite the exceptional casting of his disillusionment charm.

Near a manhole at the back of a dark alley stood another figure in a dark cloak. This man watched the wizard approach as intently as if the wizard were visible. Clearly he'd been sent here to collect the wizard.

As he reversed the charm cast upon himself and extended his hand, the wizard looked at the other man in the cloak disdainfully.

"Surely you don't expect me to use the backdoor? I very much thought dear Aro would be more hospitable to a visitor of my standing. Naturally I am the one you seek, not many wizards would enter the city of Volterra."

"Indeed, if they know what's good for them," the man in the cloak hissed in response. "If you wish to speak to Aro you will enter in the fashion I designate. Although Aro seems to show a..." he hesitated, "tolerance for your kind, I can assure you the rest of us do not agree."

"I'll be sure to make your master aware then that you do not agree to his judgments." Sneered the wizard.

The man hissed quietly and without further ado effortlessly lifted the cover of the manhole and dropped out of site into it. Snape followed suit, waving his wand lazily so that a bed of cushions appeared at the bottom of the chute. He climbed out, brushing dust off his cloak. The two men walked quickly through the stone underground tunnel in a tensioned silence, neither wanting to present his back to the other.

The tunnels opened into more hospitable surroundings as they rose gradually in altitude. Soon the two were standing in a lavish hall. Giana, the Volturi secretary, smiled brightly at the pair and nodded. "Demitri, Severus- Aro is awaiting you in the antechamber."

Politely Demitri inclined his head to her and waived Severus down a hall and into a round, stone room where Aro stood waiting.

"Ah friends! Demitri dear, do lighten up, we are so happy to have company of this stature in our city! He swept forward and grasped Demitri's hand briefly before smiling courteously in the direction of the wizard. "Ah Severus, I have heard a great deal about you, though I do not believe we have met. Charmed!"

He held his hand out delicately. "May I? I believe you have knowledge of my individual gifts."

Snape looked at the hand as though there were something particularly dirty upon it. He sighed and touched it grudgingly with only one finger. Aro smiled and locked eyes with him briefly.

"You see, of course, why I was sent?"

"Ah yes." Aro replied breathlessly. His eyes flickered to the place behind him where Caius and Marcus sat waiting.

"Some of us do not require touch to know the thoughts of others." Snape said suddenly, turning his eyes to bore directly into the two sitting behind Aro. "I see your brothers are not so happy to see me Aro, or to hear the summons of my master."

"Yes, my dear Severus, but can you hardly blame my brothers for being wary of your master? We hear he is quite ambitious, surely you can not blame them for wanting to protect the delicate secret our kind has fought long to protect? Our anonymity is what ensures our continued control of sustenance without widespread panic. My brothers, however, have not seen all of what it is that your dark master has to offer our kind..." He let his words trail off into a wondering silence as his gaze penetrated the wizard's sullen glare. "Surely you will allow me a moment to communicate this most intriguing of offers to them?"

Snape nodded his head infinitesimally and Aro retreated silently to join the two lounging behind him. The three vampires put their heads together and spoke so quietly that Snape could not discern their words.

Several minutes passed before the silence was interrupted by a commotion outside the stone chamber. A knock followed the sound of scuffle.

"Come in, dear one." Aro's voice called. In walked a very small woman, or was it just a girl? Snape could not be sure. Her form was slight, though her face was plain. Demitri, still lingering in a corner, regarded her with the highest respect.

"Master." She bowed to him and he approached to kiss her quickly on each cheek. "What news is it you bring me, my dear Jane." She held out her hand and he took it, grasping it briefly and then smiling widely.

"So it is confirmed?" He said quietly and breathlessly. She smiled in response. "Thank you, my dear. As you can see, at the moment we have company. Will you excuse us?"

"Of course master." She smiled and stalked silently from the room. Another vampire, Renata, who had been mirroring nearly every one of Aro's movements retreated again into the corner of the room, watching Snape suspiciously.

"I do apologize about that interruption dear Severus. You do notice I'm sure that our tower is very lonely this evening." He sighed wistfully. "I have many of our forces looking for a certain one of our kind that has becoming quite elusive." He smiled then. "Let us return to the matter at hand."

Snape, who had become rather impatient with Jane and Aro's exchange, nodded.

Aro continued. "I see that your master has sent you to offer us the sustenance we desire along with the opportunity to shed the pretense of security we have procured for humans over the centuries... In exchange for our services?" He looked back to his brothers. Caius' eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Snape began. "The Dark Lord, as you are aware, is creating an environment of fear in the wizard community in order to usurp the authority of our government. He is spreading chaos and distrust, and out of uncertainty and fear the masses are beginning to accept the anti-muggle regime. The moonlight requisition has been most successful and the Dark Lord plans to openly present the regime to the muggles soon enough."

Aro's response was calculated, measured. "And he intends to do what? The muggles outnumber us by a great deal, they have become educated, they have made advancements that may even present a threat!"

Snape sneered at him from between his curtains of hair. "There are delegates from within our ranks infiltrating the world offices of magical government as we speak. Our man Gharwit Capricious has infiltrated the American Magical Congress and placed an imperius curse upon president Thaumaturge! We have near to complete control over the entire magical community, of not only Britain, but the world at large!"

Aro gasped. "Sicuramente non il presidente della Repubblica magico d'Italia?"

Snape laughed softly. "Imperiused by Osburg Augurer. Also Il Presidente del Consiglio dei ministri Magical- imperiused by Heremund Ruin."

"All of Italy... in your control..." Sighed Aro.

"The entire world!" breathed Snape.

"It is clear you will gain no opposition of those other magical governments from around the world, however, how will you gain control of the muggle governments?"

"By force." Snape whispered simply. "We will take their strongholds with armies of inferi, invest the help of giants to break down their walls, cast curses that will render their technology useless, confund their leaders, plunge the whole of the muggle population into subservience."

"And where now, dear Snape, do we become a part of this grand scheme?" Whispered Caius from behind them.

"Once the orders have fallen and the muggles fall into a state of chaos, leaders of every region will be appointed by the Dark Lord to make sure the muggles entrusted to them remain in a state of subservience. Only then will it be revealed to them the existence of vampires. The less intelligent and physically sub par will be farmed for your sustenance, the remaining will be kept in fear by the threat of your thirst!"

"You require nothing more from us than our mere presence? We are to be a threat to maintain fear, and nothing more?" Spoke Caius, again from his stone chair.

"We ask perhaps for guards to subdue the muggles, the strength which you possess will keep them at bay, and your consumption of those who resist will of course keep the observers in fear."

Aro sniffed and turned to face his brothers. "So, brothers, do we put to rest the ancient secrecy we have worked long to maintain? Do we unite with the Dark One to force the masses to huddle in wait of the only fate worthy to them?" He was quiet for several minutes as he moved forward to join hands with the two.

Minutes passed before he turned back to Snape, the look on his face disappointed.

Snape interrupted before he could speak. "I see you are exhilarated by my offer, Aro."

"Ah Severus, I am, but alas we are not the only powerful coven anymore. There are other vampires who will resist this new regime."

"Let them perish." Snape said simply.

"What a shame to waste them..." Aro's voice trailed off again as he looked at the ceiling.

He approached Severus and laid a hand tenderly upon his shoulder. Snape looked at it in disdain as Aro finished, "My new friend, we are much intrigued by your offer..." he hesitated, "however we may need some time to make deliberations on the matter."

Snape, accomplished Legilimens, knew at once the matter was not to be pursued at this time. Aro, Caius, and Marcus would require time to mull the matter over, time which his master would be very merciful, though not likely, to give them. He bowed very slightly and only grudgingly to the vampires before he turned in mid-air and vanished.


End file.
